Tales of a Ravenclaw DeathEater
by Kitsune10
Summary: I will not complete this one, but you can read the first chapters if you'd like... o.O;
1. Kitsune's World

Kitsune sat on the outer wall surrounding Hogwarts and let her legs dangle. A leather overcoat concealed her horrible crimson and purple school robes. She squinted at the sun, shrouded in cloud, and gathered it was about 4:30. Herbology had already started at 4:15. Oh well, no one would miss her; and she certainly wouldn't miss them. With Mrs. Pod breathing down your neck, what was to miss?  
  
Her dark plum hair settled in locks in the middle of her back and her dark brown eyes shined with anger. To Kitsune's distaste, it started to rain. A large drop of water landed squarely on her upturned nose. Then more water ran between the creases the black leather coat. Kitsune swore under her breath and folded the coat hurriedly. She shoved it under her purple outer robe and began running towards the school. As she ran, her black boots collected grass and her hair hung miserably plastered to her back.  
  
The leather overcoat had belonged to Kitsune's mother before the Ministry took her. Kitsune's parents had been Death-Eaters in Lord Voldemort's inner circle. With the fall of the Dark Lord, the Death-Eaters fled. Kitsune's parents stayed true to their leader and were bound to a prison cell for the rest of their lives. Her mother, Risu, birthed Kitsune in prison and she was taken from her parents immediately. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, adopted the troubled child. The only reminders of her parents traveled with Kitsune, the leather overcoat and a crumpled picture of them in their mid-twenties.  
  
Kitsune was brought up well enough; she never fit in, but she could fend for herself. At times, she felt guilty for being fond of Dumbledore; but in her heart, she loved the old geezer. So here she was, 14 years later, Kitsune Baka, in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Amid desperate wishes to be in Slytherin, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of know-it-alls and geeks.  
  
Kitsune flung open the front doors of Hogwarts and wrung out her hair, not caring about the big puddle she left behind. Sure enough, Filch marched out of his office. "BAKA!" he shouted, Mrs. Norris at his heels. "You realize what you've just done? You've mindlessly whipped up another twenty minutes of work for me! And without a care, too!"  
  
The fourth year sighed. "Sorry, Filch," she said, exaggerating his last name until it sounded like scum. "I'll serve my detention in the usual Trophy Room at 8pm." With that she walked briskly towards Herbology. To her disgust, they were pulling dirty, ugly babies out of the ground. She didn't notice everyone was wearing earmuffs as she pushed open the doors to the indoor greenroom. A piercing scream erupted and she fell unconscious to the floor. 


	2. Mr Pollired and Ms OglesFinch

She woke to the smell of chocolate and Mr. Pollired's expensive cologne. "Kitsune," Mr. Pollired whispered in his deep voice. "You've been knocked out by Mandrake screams. Wake up. Come out of your trance. Back to Hogwarts. Wander back into our dimension. Come on Ms. Baka..."  
  
Without opening her eyes, Kitsune mumbled, "Go away..." Some people could drive you up the wall, and Mr. Edgar Andrews Joseph Pollired was one of those people. All the female staff members were entranced by his muscle shirts and charming smile. Kitsune thought he was just a nuisance. Her eyes opened slowly and the world's spinning slowly came to a halt. "Mr. Pollired, please!"  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled. He left her bedside and strolled to his desk whistling an annoying tune. A knock came on the door. Mr. Pollired answered, "Come in!"  
  
Ms. Ogles-Finch entered. "It's me, Eddie!" she sang. Her dark pink lipstick and wavy, platinum blonde hair shined with feminine-- something. She then noticed Kitsune lying on the bed. "Oh, so sorry," she cooed in her soft voice. "Eddie?" She beckoned him to come just outside the door.  
  
Mr. Pollired followed her and Kitsune heard whispers and soft giggles. Mr. Pollired walked back in, looking almost drunk. A smudge of dark pink lipstick remained on his cheek. Kitsune rolled her eyes. "Mr. Pollired, can I leave now?"  
  
brp "Why don't you wait for your friends to come with treats first?" he asked. "Lunch is almost over and I'm sure you'll be receiving lots of chocolate." Mr. Pollired winked at her, as if he expected Kitsune to actually have friends.  
  
"That's alright, Mr. Pollired. I think I'll just leave now," Kitsune said, her eyes on the floor. She slowly rose from the purple-sheeted bed and made her way to the door. Kitsune looked down for an instant and realized she was wearing crimson slippers and a purple frilly nightgown. Her eyes widened in horror. She'd had nightmares like this.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Ms. Baka," said Mr. Pollired, reading Kitsune's expression. "Your clothes are on your bed." He smiled and went back to his paperwork.  
  
"Um, Mr. Pollired," Kitsune started. He looked up from his desk and Kitsune pointed to her cheek. "You, uh.."  
  
Mr. Pollired instantly pulled his pocket mirror from his desk drawer. "Thanks," he said uncomfortably and began to furiously rub his cheek.  
  
Kitsune sighed and closed the door behind her. Thank Merlin her room wasn't in the Ravenclaw commons. Dumbledore had given her a special room next to his office. She was his "daughter" after all; and she didn't seem to cope to well with other Ravenclaws.  
  
"Raspberry ripples," Kitsune whispered to the portrait of a dancing unicorn. Dumbledore had chosen the painting and the password. The portrait swung to one side and a hole in the wall was revealed. Kitsune crawled through and sat on her dark green bedspread. A connecting door was on her left leading to Dumbledore's private quarters.  
  
Kitsune knocked sharply on this door. No answer came. She knocked again and still there was no answer. Kitsune pushed open the heavy door and gasped. 


	3. The Shrieking Ghost

A feminine ghostly figure sat in Dumbledore's easy chair. The ghost shrieked at Kitsune's entrance and floated through the wall. Kitsune made no attempt to follow her. She rushed to Dumbledore's side immediately and stroked his head. He was sitting on his celestial blue bed, out cold.  
  
"Daddy," she whispered softly. "Dumbledore? Wake up." Amid desperate sobs, she flung open the door from Dumbledore's office and looked for any teachers. Mrs. Pod was running toward Kitsune.  
  
"Oh, darling," Mrs. Pod said nervously. "Did you see that-that thing come out of Dumbledore's bedroom? Are you alright?"  
  
"Dumbledore," Kitsune said and pointed to his inanimate figure. "He's been knocked out by that fiend!"  
  
"I'll stay here, Kitsune," Mrs. Pod bravely declared, for being such a frail woman. "You go get Mr. Pollired."  
  
Kitsune grimaced and rolled her eyes before running down the hall, wand in hand. If that thing came back, she would be ready. Kitsune flung the door open to the Infirmary and saw Ms. Ogles-Finch and Mr. Pollired kissing.  
  
"Excuse me, please, Ms. Ogles-Finch," Kitsune almost screamed. "Mr. Pollired, Dumbledore's out cold and there was this ghost and she was sitting in his chair and it was really scary and Mrs. Pod's up there already."  
  
Mr. Pollired jumped out of his chair with some difficulty, because Ms. Ogles-Finch was in his lap. He shoved Kitsune out the door and they both ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I think he'll be alright," Mr. Pollired declared, checking Dumbledore's pulse. "I don't know what ghost that was. It must be a ghost-robber. They come into any building they please and clear out the valuables."  
  
"Has anything been stolen?" Mrs. Pod asked. "I- I can't believe anyone would want to rob poor Dumbledore."  
  
Kitsune stifled a gasp and pointed to the headmaster's hand. A piece of parchment was crumpled and stuffed in his closed fingers. She ran to the paper and pulled it form his grasp immediately. "Leave, Dumbledore, or you'll be sorry you ever founded this school of bast-"  
  
"I think that's quite enough," Mrs. Pod said shrilly, snatching the paper from Kitsune. "Someone sure has a foul mouth."  
  
"They must want Dumbledore to close the school," Kitsune inferred. "Maybe Dumbledore knows who it is." She tapped him lightly until Mr. Pollired stopped her.  
  
"He could have a mild concussion," Mr. Pollired told Kitsune. "I wouldn't do that."  
  
"I'll call the nurse for some help," Mrs. Pod announced. Minutes later, she returned with Ms. Ogles-Finch.  
  
"Oh, gosh!" Ms. Ogles-Finch cooed. "What happened to Dumbledore?" Ms. Ogles- Finch winked at Mr. Pollired and caressed Dumbledore's head.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kitsune spat. "He needs MEDICAL help. Bring in a stretcher and put him in the Private Infirmary until her recovers."  
  
Ms. Ogles-Finch and Mr. Pollired exchanged worried glances. "What are you waiting for, Cassie?" he asked, addressing Ms. Ogles-Finch. "Go get the Private Infirmary ready!"  
  
"But what about the-" Ms. Ogles-Finch started.  
  
"Take care of it," Mr. Pollired answered. 


	4. The Shrieking Ghost II

Kitsune and the others arrived at the Private Infirmary. "What the f--?" Kitsune started.  
  
"Good Merlin!" Mrs. Pod gasped. Graffiti covered the walls. "Eddie loves Cassie. C and E Forever," Mrs. Pod read.  
  
Mrs. Pod and Kitsune both turned to Mr. Pollired and Ms. Ogles-Finch. Kitsune smirked. "The Infirmary is for private use, but not for YOUR private use," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Whatever it is, " Mrs. Pod said firmly, "it shall have to do." She wheeled the unconscious Dumbledore into the Infirmary and tucked him under the covers. "Kitsune, could you please excuse us? I'm sure Madam Nephele is expecting you in Divinations."  
  
"Whatever," Kitsune shrugged. "Just don't mess this place up any more than it already is." The last line was directed to Mrs. Pollired and Ms. Ogles- Finch.  
  
After Divinations and History of Magic, Kitsune sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table for lunch. "Kitsune," said a girl by the name of Jaqui DeShaun. "You really must tell me the brand of hair dye you use. I've tried and tried, but I've never been able to get my hair such a disgusting shade of purple!"  
  
Jaqui's band of followers erupted with laughter. Kitsune interrupted them, "You really want to know what's funny? It's how hard I'll be laughing when your whole face is bruised another disgusting shade of purple."  
  
Their laughter died down quickly and Jaqui seemed to lose heart.  
  
Kitsune's detention in the Trophy Room was nothing new. She had to hurry, though. Astrology was approaching, and she actually enjoyed it somewhat.  
  
At ten o'clock at night, the fourth years all met on the Potions Tower for Astronomy. They were right in the middle of examining the Milky Way when a clattering sound came from the air vent that reached to the Potions dungeon. A feminine ghostly figure emerged and approached Kitsune.  
  
Something Kitsune had only experienced once, terror, overwhelmed her body. "I warned you," the ghost said. "I told you to leave. Now Dumbledore will have to deal with the death of his poor orphan child. See how he likes it now?" 


	5. Mahi Trukineh

[A/N: I'd like to thank the wonderful Abbess for creating Mahi. Thankies, Risu! XD]  
  
It looked as if the ghost was about to push Kitsune off the tower when another girl approached them. "Back, ghost!" she warned, her wand inches away from the ghost's chest. "I know a freezing spell that will make you wish you were alive again."  
  
The ghost turned and floated back down the vent with a scowl on its face. The other fourth years stood far from the spot, not wanting to be involved. A small smile appeared on Kitsune's face then disappeared. "Thanks," she murmured.  
  
"It's-It's no problem," the girl said. She had raven black hair and brown eyes. "I am Mahi Trukineh. I am an exchange student from Japan."  
  
"And I'm Kitsune Baka," Kitsune said, still awestruck that someone would try and save her life. "Why-Why'd you that?"  
  
"You looked scared," Mahi confided. "So I helped you."  
  
"But no one's ever helped me before, except for Dumbledore," Kitsune replied.  
  
"Well there's always room for change," Mahi said as a cool breeze blew her hair across her face.  
  
Kitsune smiled, and let the smile stay there.  
  
That night, they discussed many things; Japan, her old school, everything.  
  
By morning the next day, Mahi knew everything about Kitsune and Kitsune knew everything about Mahi. Kitsune even had another bed set up in her private bedroom for Mahi to sleep in.  
  
After breakfast, Mahi agreed to visit Dumbledore with Kitsune. "That ghost that you scared away knocked him out yesterday afternoon," Kitsune explained. "I think it wants Dumbledore to close Hogwarts."  
  
Mahi digested this information slowly. "There are tales about ghosts like that in Japan," she replied. "Bad people awaken their spirits and request a task for a small fee. Is there anyone you know of that wants Hogwarts closed?"  
  
Kitsune opened her mouth to speak as they arrived at the Private Infirmary. "We can talk about this later," she whispered and knocked on the door.  
  
Kitsune opened the door, figuring Dumbledore was still refined to his bed. She stepped in, followed by Mahi.  
  
Mahi made a face at the graffiti covering the walls. Kitsune smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore sat in his bed, very pale and sickly. "Dumbledore," Kitsune sang out. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
A hacking cough replied, and then a wheezing voice. "Come here."  
  
"I've brought my friend Mahi to see you," Kitsune started then gasped. Lying in Dumbledore's bed was not Dumbledore, but the ghost. 


	6. Ovid and Apparaweed

Mahi wielded her wand quickly and forced it upon the ghost's chest. "Who requested you of this task?" she demanded.  
  
The ghost's eyes darted quickly to Mahi and then Kitsune. "WHO SENT YOU?" Mahi demanded once again.  
  
The ghost swallowed hard, but said nothing. "Statio tranque pheirios," Mahi muttered, moving her wand in circles about the ghost's head quickly.  
  
Kitsune turned to Mahi with a puzzled expression. In return, Mahi poked the ghost sharply. Her finger didn't go through the ghost, but stopped at the femme's surface. "I wasn't lying about that freezing spell." She giggled.  
  
"But where's Dumbledore?" Kitsune inquired, her laughter subsiding.  
  
"I'm positive the ghost's master has done something with him. Chances are he's safe. After all, Dumbledore's the only one who can officially close the school; the master needs him," Mahi concluded. "We're going to have to get the ghost to Mrs. Pod quick."  
  
"Why Mrs. Pod?" Kitsune asked.  
  
"There's some special herb that ghosts are deathly afraid of," Mahi answered. "We need a large box and that herb to line it."  
  
"Okay," Kitsune said, ready to put the plan in action. "Deathly?"  
  
"Whatever," Mahi giggled. "Livingly then." The two pulled the ghost from Dumbledore's bed with no effort at all.  
  
"To answer your question earlier," Kitsune continued as they made their way to the greenhouse, "I don't know of anyone in particular who would want to shut down Hogwarts. I mean, Filch hates cleaning up after the students; and I can't say the potions master, Mr. Lerroiq is on the best terms with Dumbledore-or anyone for that matter."  
  
The two laid the ghost down gently and knocked on the greenhouse door. Mrs. Pod wiped dirt off her hands and opened the door. "Hello girls," she said. "Oh my word!" Mrs. Pod saw the petrified ghost.  
  
"It was in Dumbledore's bed and Mahi froze it," Kitsune explained.  
  
"We need a special herb that repels ghosts," Mahi pleaded. "I- I can't put my finger on it. And also a box of sorts."  
  
"You mean Apparaweed?" Mrs. Pod queried, her surprise subsiding.  
  
"That's it!" Mahi said. "I can't believe I forgot that."  
  
"All right, girls," Mrs. Pod declared. "I'll need you two to go to Filch's office and get a box just big enough to hold the ghost."  
  
Kitsune and Mahi laid the ghost on the floor. "Can you whip up a Hand Pass? I don't want to get caught on the basement floor without a pass," Kitsune said.  
  
Mrs. Pod reached for Kitsune's outstretched hand and murmured a few words. Sparks flew from the tip of her wand and a tingling sensation ran up Kitsune's arm.  
  
"Thank you," Mahi said politely.  
  
"Come on." Kitsune nudged Mahi to get moving.  
  
The two walked briskly down the corridor and stopped at the opposite end. "This place creeps me out," Mahi whispered.  
  
"Me too," Kitsune mumbled. They descended down the tight spiral staircase to the dank basement floor.  
  
Mahi knocked on the door to Filch's office with a shudder. A latch window opened and Filch peered through the bars menacingly.  
  
"What?" he shrieked.  
  
"We need a box. We have a pass," Kitsune said.  
  
"Let me see," Filch mumbled.  
  
Kitsune held her hand to the window and said, "Activate."  
  
Mrs. Pod's face appeared in a swirling green aura in Kitsune's hand. "Ovid Filch, this is Ceres Pod. Please give these girls a box six by two feet. My sincerest thanks for your cooperation."  
  
The aura disappeared along with Mrs. Pod's face. "Baka, haven't you caused me enough trouble?" Filch rambled. The window latched shut and grumbles could be heard from his office.  
  
"Ovid?" Kitsune giggled. Mahi smiled.  
  
A larger latch window opened on the bottom of the door and the top of a box appeared. Mahi slipped it out and the window slammed shut.  
  
The two girls carried the box back up the spiral staircase to Mrs. Pod's greenhouse.  
  
Mrs. Pod had a large pile of a fluffy weed in the center of the greenhouse. "Mr. Ovid Filch fulfilled your request," Kitsune announced. Kitsune and Mahi stifled a giggle.  
  
"Don't you tease him," Mrs. Pod leapt to his defense. "He's had a very hard time."  
  
Kitsune rolled her eyes and opened the box. The three of them began shoving in the fluffy weed. "The lining needs to be an inch thick all the way around," Mrs. Pod said in between handfuls.  
  
After lining the box, Mrs. Pod laid the ghost in gently. She sealed the corners with a quick charm and sat down to rest.  
  
[A/N: Kind of loose ending, but oh well.. I'm attempting to make the chapters longer and more "exciting." Eesh, exciting. And I might introduce a male character later. ;D AND I've deleted the html thingies! Yay!] 


	7. Escape

Mahi and Kitsune were in Madam Nephele's Divinations class when Mrs. Pod flung open the door. Her curly brown hair was more disorderly than usual and she had mud on her face.  
  
Madam Nephele gave Mrs. Pod a stern look and waited for her to speak.  
  
"Can I see Ms. Trukineh and Ms. Baka for the rest of the class period?" Mrs. Pod queried. Without waiting for a response, she pushed them out the door.  
  
Madam Nephele snorted on their exit and went back to her lesson on how to properly probe the crystal ball.  
  
Mrs. Pod shoved the girls to walk faster. "What's going on?" Kitsune asked.  
  
"Wait 'til we get to the greenhouse," Mrs. Pod said, "before we talk of anything."  
  
The two girls were silent the rest of the way. Two staircases and five corridors later, they arrived in Mrs. Pod's greenhouse.  
  
"What the hell-" Kitsune started.  
  
"Someone came in an hour ago and freed the ghost," Mrs. Pod interrupted. "I was in a staff meeting." The floor was covered with shattered glass jars of herbs and papers were spread all over.  
  
Mahi walked to the box, being careful not to step on anything, and examined the seams. "I think the master isn't human," she said. "Look at these claw marks."  
  
Kitsune and Mrs. Pod followed, intrigued. "They're not sharp claws!" Kitsune exclaimed.  
  
"True," Mahi admitted, "but they're either claws or very long nails. I don't think it's possible to have nails that long."  
  
Mrs. Pod bit her lip. "I don't understand how someone could get in the greenhouse. I locked the door! Or even get in Hogwarts."  
  
"Maybe they didn't have any trouble getting into Hogwarts because they were already in Hogwarts," Kitsune said.  
  
"What?" Mahi asked. Mrs. Pod had a confused look on her face.  
  
"I mean, the creature or human or spirit--"  
  
"Whatever!" Mahi said.  
  
"Wahtever it was, it's been in Hogwarts for a while, or it's allowed to be in Hogwarts," Kitsune explained.  
  
"So you're suggesting it's one of the teachers?" Mrs. Pod asked.  
  
"Either a teacher or a 'resident' of Hogwarts," Kitsune confirmed. "You've heard of the Bogart who lived in Hogwarts for twenty-three years, right? I'm saying it could be a creature that lives in Hogwarts, but no one knows of it."  
  
Mrs. Pod nodded and Mahi smiled. "I'll do some research and try to find out what kind of creature could be here without us noticing."  
  
"And have long fingernails," Mrs. Pod added with a laugh.  
  
Mahi smiled politely and Kitsune rolled her eyes. Mrs. Pod checked her watch. "You girls better run along," she said. "It's almost time for dinner. I'll meet you tomorrow after Herbology and we can discuss the information."  
  
"I know of a great book on magical creatures, but it's in the Restricted Section," Mahi said.  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Pod mumbled as she picked a piece of paper off the floor. "What's it called?" She picked up a quill and dipped it in a puddle of ink on the floor.  
  
Mahi flinched at this and said, "Dangerous Creatures of the Dark."  
  
Mrs. Pod scribbled the title and signed it in loopy handwriting. "Here you are, Mahi." She beamed and handed the note to her.  
  
"Thank you," Mahi said. "I think we should go now."  
  
~*~(*)~*~  
  
Kitsune and Mahi sat on Kitsune's bed. It was eleven o'clock and they were reading the book Mahi checked out. "Look," Kitsune said, "it's got to be a Bogart; the Bogart could have shape-shifted into a werewolf and opened the box!"  
  
Mahi shook her head. "I don't think so. I have to admit there aren't any other creatures that meet the requirements, but Bogarts are too dumb to shape-shift like that."  
  
"But they shape-shift all the time," Kitsune replied.  
  
Mahi flipped the page to 1247. "The Bogart," she read aloud, "is a master of disguise. It can change into the nearest person's worst fear. Too dull to shape-shift any other time, it is unable to change freely."  
  
She snapped the book shut and sighed. "Okay, so it's not a Bogart," Kitsune said. "Unless there's a person controlling the Bogart whose worst fear are werewolves."  
  
"That's highly unlikely," Mahi concluded.  
  
Kitsune giggled and shut off the light. "I'm beat," she yawned.  
  
"Me too," Mahi said. They both crawled into their beds and closed their eyes.  
  
Not even a minute after they laid down, their door burst open. The two girls stifled a scream and watched a figure enter.  
  
Mahi swiped her wand from the nightstand and muttered a few words. The creature moaned and fell to the floor.  
  
Kitsune clicked on the light and gasped. Dumbledore was on the floor, petrified. "Mahi, it's Dumbledore!" she screamed. 


	8. The Master?

Ms. Ogles-Finch whined as she scrubbed the walls free of the graffiti. "Come on, Eddie!" she groveled. "Let's leave this place! You and I both know it was only for a bit of money to pay for a wedding chapel."  
  
Mr. Pollired sighed and slumped on the floor. "Okay, Cassie," he said finally. Mr. Pollired approached Dumbledore's bedside and tapped the traveling nurse's shoulder. "When will he come to?"  
  
"Just a couple minutes," the nurse said in a thick French accent. Kitsune had specifically asked for a new nurse to help Dumbledore. "And I'm Ms. Ouellette by the way."  
  
"Yeah," Mr. Pollired whispered, gazing into the nurse's eyes.  
  
Ms. Ogles-Finch slapped him and tossed her platinum blonde hair. "Behave yourself, Eddie! Kitty, dear," she began, eyeing Kitsune and Mahi. "Do you mind if we both quit?"  
  
The question popped out of nowhere, yet Kitsune was relieved. "Whatever," she mumbled. "And it's Kitsune, not Kitty. I do not have fur contrary to popular belief."  
  
"All right, Kitty dear," Ms. Ogles-Finch cooed. "C'mon Eddie." She pulled Mr. Pollired in the middle of the room. She leaned in slowly and kissed him passionately.  
  
Mahi's hand flew to her forehead. Kitsune shouted, "Spare me!"  
  
"Whatever," Ms. Ogles-Finch snapped. "We don't work here anymore!" She unbuttoned her uniform and revealed very inappropriate clothing underneath. Mr. Pollired grabbed her hand and they walked out, never to be seen again.  
  
"Kitsune, I'm so sorry," Mahi apologized. "I didn't know it was Dumbledore."  
  
"Don't worry," Kitsune reassured her. "He's been through worse."  
  
Ms. Ouellette gasped as Dumbledore stirred. Mahi sighed, relieved. Mahi thought she'd killed him for a moment.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Dumbledore asked hoarsely. "Where am I?"  
  
"They've gone and bloody brainwashed him!" Kitsune raged. "Now he'll never be able to tell us who the master is!"  
  
"Madam, I think you're lucky he's alive from what I hear from Mrs. Sprout," the nurse interrupted. "I can try to bring his memory back, but it will take two weeks, and it might not work."  
  
"Please do," Mahi answered. "Then maybe we'll have a chance to find out who the master is."  
  
"You can go now girls," Ms. Ouellette said.  
  
"Okay, thank you," Kitsune murmured. The two girls stood and yawned.  
  
"You are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," the nurse was saying as they left.  
  
"Who were those girls?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
~*~(*)~*~  
  
At breakfast, Mahi and Kitsune sat at the far end of the Ravenclaw table and discussed what to do. "We really have to find out who's responsible," Kitsune whispered. "I'm-I'm scared they'll try to attack Dumbledore again."  
  
Mahi chewed this thought for a moment. "Yeah, they will," she said finally. "We've got to get someone to watch Dumbledore."  
  
"How about Ms. Ouellette?" Kitsune suggested. "I'm pretty sure we can trust her."  
  
Mahi sighed. "We have to know we can trust her. How about Mrs. Pod instead? I'm positive she's trustworthy. For all we know, Ms. Ouellette could be the master."  
  
"You're right," Kitsune mumbled. "Mrs. Pod's got to do it. We can find a substitute Herbology teacher in a heartbeat. People don't care about Herbology anyways."  
  
"I guess," Mahi concluded. "This is going to sound funny, but we should check to see whose fingernails are long enough to match the scratches on the box."  
  
Kitsune giggled. "It does sound funny, but I suppose we should." The bell rang at that instant and the two girls got up from breakfast. "Tell Mr. Lerroi that I'll be late but I'm coming. I'm going to stop by and tell Mrs. Pod our plan."  
  
"Okay!" Mahi replied.  
  
~*~(*)~*~  
  
That evening at dinnertime, Kitsune and Mahi again went over their checklist. "The people I've found with fingernails long enough are Mr. Lerroi, Mr. Ovid Argus Filch, and Madam Nephele," Mahi listed.  
  
"I didn't think Mr. Lerroi's nails were long enough to qualify," Kitsune said.  
  
"I guess, but it's really creepy for a guy to have fingernails past the flesh of his fingers," Mahi replied.  
  
"Yeah," Kitsune agreed. "So it's Mr. Lerroi, Filch, and Madam Nephele. Let's go tell Mrs. Pod."  
  
The girls deserted their dinner and walked to the Private Infirmary. Kitsune was about to knock when they heard hushed voices from inside.  
  
"Why would I sign that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It's for your own good," a hollow voice replied. "And for the school's. You wouldn't want the students to all die would you? Cockroaches are lethal this time of year."  
  
"Oh, I see," Dumbledore said. "Who are you again?"  
  
Mrs. Pod walked briskly up the corridor to the girls. She was about to say something when Mahi clamped her mouth shut. "Someone's in there," she whispered.  
  
"On the count of three," Kitsune said as softly as she could, wand at ready. "One. Two. Three." 


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

IMPORTANT!  
  
I'm very sorry to inform anyone who happened to care about this story that I will not complete it. I really never liked this story; it was the guinea pig. I'll be starting another story shortly; a Lily/James. So if suddenly a raging group of fans decides to email me, I just might complete it. But since I've only got a handful of reviews, I doubt that will happen.  
  
~*~Kitsune~*~ 


End file.
